buglepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Andrew the Penguin
Andrew the Penguin is a world renown edgemaster. At least he was, until he mysteriously vanished after being defeated by his rival in the worldwide edge tournament. Andrew the Penguin had a rough childhood. When he was born, his father left and didn't pay child support. His poor mom could only afford dollar spaghetti to feed poor little andrew. Andrew vowed to avenge his mom when she tripped and stubbed her toe. From then on, Andrew went on a quest to hone his edge and find his dad. He was a lone wolf, and was already a killer by the time he entered high school.Today, he is currently a lone wolf who hates all life and lives in the ghetto. Life Story Following the toe stubbing of his mother, Andrew left home at the age of 9, vowing to take vengeance upon his father. He became a lone wolf and would attempt to use the mysterious power of edge to succeed in his goals. He first heard about a mythical being called an 'edgelord pheggot' who could slay gods with edge alone after talking to a couple of "normies" on the streets. In an attempt to gain the power of edge, Andrew killed a drug dealer who tried to rape a lone girl in a dark alleyway. Andrew jumped up and kicked the dealer then did a spinning kick to the dealers chin. Afterwards, and slashed his sharpened fingernails across the dealers juggular, killing him instantly. Andrew was quoted as saying he felt 'cold, like nothing had happened and it was just a normal day' and at that point he looked at his bloody hand and cut it. He later said it was because he was scared of himself and what he could become, because 'If i can kill so easily and feel nothing, I might accidentally kill humanity'. At that point he tried to commit suicide, but he failed. He was arrested, but he broke out a year later, at the age of 11, after killing a guard and using his keys to escape. From then on, he killed over 32 people over the course of several years. His edge grew strong, and soon he entered the world edge tournament. He was 15 at the time, the youngest person to ever enter. Andrew's Theme Song Edge Powers Andrew's edge powers are among the strongest the world has ever seen. However, each time he uses them a piece of his soul goes to a demon named Kyle sixsixsixLuciferKin. Andrews powers include: * Blood manipulation. Andrew can manipulate and form constructs out of his own blood, and can mix it with other people's blood to control their blood. * Evil eye. Andrew can stare into someones soul by looking them in the eye. This causes them to feel all the emotional pain and grief they have ever felt all at once. It is said to be a fate worse than death. * Shadow manipulation. Andrew can control and manipulate his shadow. * Fear instillation. Andrew can force fear into the hearts of others. * Regeneration. At the cost of another persons body part, andrew can restore his own body parts. * Demon form. In dire situations, andrew can transform into a giant demon. This demon is said to have the powers of Andrew Korn, lord of the demon armies, and Kyle sixsixsixLuciferKin. Category:Individuals